


Enchanting Her Knight

by Kunstpause



Series: Cut From The Same Cloth [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Inspired bythis particular scene.Sometimes being friends with Varric means gaining some unintended popularity.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cut From The Same Cloth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Enchanting Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hands of Fate Are Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359295) by [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny), [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause). 



“Have you read Varric’s newest book? It is possibly scandalous!” Josephine had a red tint on her cheeks as she slid into a chair next to Cassandra who still seemed mildly uncomfortable whenever someone brought up her reading preferences in public. But her desire to talk about the book in question was stronger than the remnants of embarrassment.

“I read it,” she confessed. Her eyes were sparkling, complementing the dreamy look on her face.

The Iron Bull leaned forward onto the table as he grabbed himself another piece of bread. “I have to give it to him, he knows how to set a scene!” There was unveiled approval in his voice. Dorian, who had been slightly bored by the conversation around him perked up at that. 

“Oh really?” he asked curiously. “What is it this time? A Noble and a penniless maid? A soldier and a peasant?” 

“A mage and a templar,” Bull said with a smirk and Dorian’s eyebrows shot up.

“You are shitting me! He did not!” 

Josephine giggled across from him. “Oh, he most definitely did.” She pulled a copy of said book out from somewhere.  _ Enchanting her Knight _ the title read. Despite it being quite new it already had a well-read look as she slid it over the table towards the mage. “Here, take a look.”

With interest, Dorian picked the book up and went through the first pages while Cassandra and Josephine went into a deep discussion about their favorite parts. 

“Oh, but the Knight Captain is so gallant!” Josephine sighed. “The way he just takes charge of the situations, while always being a perfect gentleman!”

Cassandra was nodding vigorously. “Not to mention kind! He is so romantic and caring… the way he manages to get the apostate mage to open her heart to him…”

Dorian cleared his throat audibly. “Are you ladies sure we should be reading this?” he asked with a concerned frown. Confused looks were all the answer he got. Obviously put out by the fact that he had to explain this to them he rolled his eyes. “This is obviously heavily inspired by some people we all know and love?” He looked at them with a hint of disbelief. When he still saw no understanding on their faces he snapped. “Oh come on people, it even takes place in Kirkwall?”

“No…” Josephine shook her head, her eyes wide. “He wouldn’t…” A quick glance to the Iron Bull and his knowing smirk made her interrupt herself. “Oh by Andraste he absolutely would!”

“This is ridiculous!” Cassandra snorted. “Not even Varric would go this far!” 

“Face it, my dear Seeker,” Dorian gave her his most winning smile. “This book is about the Commander and our dear Hawke.”

“What is about me?” Three heads turned around in surprise as Cassia sat down at their table, putting her own food and drink down to sit with them. An awkward silence fell over the group as she locked them over, trying to figure out what was going on. Her eyes fell on the book Dorian was still holding. 

“Oh my, is that Varric’s new book? I didn’t have a chance to look at it yet!” Excitedly she reached over the table and plucked it out of Dorian’s hands before he could even react. She didn’t notice the horrified looks Cassandra and Josephine were giving her as she opened it and started reading the summary.

No one dared to say a word while Cassia had her nose inside the book. “A mage and templar love story? That’s daring given the current political events,” She remarked and continued reading.

Josephine was giving the group a desperate look. Next to her Cassandra still seemed torn between letting her head fall onto the table and simply leaving. Dorian and Bull were both looking expectantly as if they were waiting for something. They didn’t have to wait for much longer.

“Oh, this is so cheesy... Listen to this!” She didn’t look up and was completely unaware of her friends’ faces. “ _ Being an apostate, the handsome Knight-Captain should be everything she should stay away from. _ Like, this is so out there, even for Varric!” 

Her eyes ran over the pages. “Oh, and listen to how it goes on:  _ As a templar, his only wish should be to lock her up forever but he soon realizes that he wants to make her bow to him in a very different way… _ Varric is definitely not afraid to break some taboos I see!” Cassia was half laughing and half scandalized about what was apparently actually a career for her friend. “ _ The gripping love story of Ser Cerran Featherford and Kallia Sparrow… _ ” Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes went back to the top of the page as she quietly read over the summary again, her face slowly losing color. “Maker’s breath!” she groaned and hid her face behind the book.

“Funny you should say this,” Dorian quipped, “incidentally this is exactly what Kallia says when Ser Featherford… outch!” he ended with a yell, pulling a bit back from the table where Cassandra had delivered a sharp kick to his shin.

“I can’t believe Varric wrote a book about me,” Cassia muttered under her breath. “I don’t even know if I should be flattered or extremely embarrassed.”

“I would go with flattered and avoid ever reading it,” Dorian suggested with a wink. 

“Oh definitely!” Josephine agreed. “Don’t read it.”

“Ever.” Cassandra’s dry voice added shortly. Bull still didn’t say anything but he was visibly amused by everything that happened.

“So you’ve all read it then?” Dread was on Cassia’s face. “How bad is it?” She eyed the book as if it was a particularly nasty dish she had to eat.

“Not that bad!” Josephine was quick to say. “Really, come to think of it, it is barely worth mentioning.” Cassandra and Dorian nodded eagerly. 

“Well, in my defense, I actually haven’t read it, I just skipped through the highlights where Josephine had folded the pages.” Dorian was grinning madly at Josephine’s embarrassed squeak. “I must say, Ambassador, I am impressed! I did not expect this from you.” 

Cassandra tried to save the situation with a last desperate attempt. “There seems to be a lot of... artistic freedom in the book,” she tried to assure Cassia. “Things so obviously outlandish that no one will ever think those actually happened.”

Somehow this had the opposite of a calming effect on Cassia. With a very skeptical look, she stared the Seeker down. “Really? Like what for example?”

For the next few seconds, Cassia got to experience something that most people believed was absolutely impossible and could never occur. But at a loss for words, Cassandra seemed to actually squirm in her seat. “Like, uhm… like…” 

“Like the scene in the chantry!” Josephine helped her out and Cassandra nodded thankfully. 

“Yes, like that one! Something so ridiculous… No one in their right mind would actually believe that actually happened,” she explained eagerly, obviously hoping to put Cassia’s worries to rest.

“Chantry?” was all Cassia got out, feeling her throat closing up. 

“Page 225 onwards,” Dorian supplied helpfully and quickly moved aside, barely escaping another kick from Cassandra.

Almost mechanical Cassia turned the book to the page he mentioned and glossed over it. The little voice that had told her  _ ‘the scene in the chantry’ _ could mean all sorts of things died a tragically painful death as soon as she had started to read. She felt her cheeks flaming up. “Crap!” she whispered. “Cullen is going to kill me.”

The loud noise of a fork falling down together with the telltale sound of someone spitting out their drink had her head snap up. There was absolute silence for a moment in which she admired how impeccable Dorian still managed to look, even with his mouth hanging open and drops of Cassandra’s drink dripping down his chin. Cassia felt the urge to just hide out somewhere until she could stop blushing. She looked down at the book in her hands. 

“Josie, do you mind if I borrow this? To see how bad it actually is I mean?” She cleared her throat. Josephine still seemed shocked. She just nodded at her and Cassia grabbed the book tightly. “Alright, I am going to go now,” she announced. “Hide in a hole somewhere and start praying to Andraste that Cullen’s disinterest in the Skyhold gossip mill will save my behind. See you!” With those words quickly spoken she left the table in a hurry and fled the hall. 

At the table, everyone still seemed to be speechless. Everyone except Bull who had continued eating as if nothing happened at all. “You know,” he wondered out loud. “If that scene actually happened I am really interested in how Varric found out about this…”


End file.
